


Before The Day Began

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Psych, Shawn/Gus, Breakfast in the Psych office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Day Began

They normally had their breakfast at a cafe, but Gus didn't mind this so much. Shawn was pouring them both bowls of cereal in his boxers while Gus sat back in his chair just watching him. There was a hickey on Shawn's neck that Gus had made from the night before, had spent a good amount of time sucking it into Shawn's skin, and it looked good on Shawn.

"Breakfast is served!" Shawn said as he set the cereal bowl in front of Gus before sitting across from him. He reached over and placed a toy ring next to Gus' bowl. "I even got you the prize from the cereal box."

Gus picked up the ring and slipped it onto his finger. "Thanks. Usually you hide this from me and keep it for yourself. What's the occasion?"

"Do I really need an occasion to give a gift to you? Because I don't like the suspicious tone in your voice." Shawn grabbed his spoon and dug into his cereal.

Gus gave him a long look before nodding his head. "Then thank you." He thrust his fist with the ring into the air. "I have the power!"

"And I have you and your perfectly shaped head." There was a fond smile on Shawn's face as he gazed upon Gus. "Do you think we could do something after we enjoy breakfast?"

"What something are you referring to?" Gus shifted in his chair and realized he was only wearing his undershirt and boxers as well. "Because it's the weekend and I refuse to do anything work or Psych related today."

"Does having sex in the Psych office count as something Psych related because this could change my plans entirely." Shawn waggled his eyebrows. "I mean, if we couldn't have sex in the office, we would need to go elsewhere. Maybe we could try to have sex on the beach or in the Blueberry somewhere or maybe try to up the ante and have sex in the police station. Lassie would never know we were there."

Gus chuckled. "If the Psych office counts, so would the police station. And are you out of your mind? I'm not going to have sex in the police station."

"Ah ha! Then you'll agree that having sex right now, right here, is the best idea."

"I will do no such thing." Gus lifted his chin as he wrapped his hands around his cereal bowl. "Besides, I haven't finished my breakfast yet."

"Okay. Breakfast first and then sex." Shawn leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it."

"I'm not going to disagree with that. Oh! Maybe afterward we can go get some ice cream by the beach. I heard Mr. Tang is premiering a new flavor for half off the regular price, and you know how much I love my ice cream."

"Whoa, Gus, why wasn't I told about this very important information? I am right there with you on ice cream. All right, we're adding it to our list of things to do today."

"Good." Gus took another bite of his cereal.

"I had a thought. If we're going to make this a continuous thing, and if I have anything to say about it, we are, I think we should also swing by the grocery store and pick up more food for the office. Cereal is delicious, but it's not going to cut it forever. I'll even pay." Shawn raised a credit card in the air and Gus caught sight of the name on the card.

"Shawn, that's _my_ card!"

"Details. I'm the one bringing the card in the first place. Well, I'm done with breakfast. I'll be on the couch naked and waiting." Shawn got up out of his chair as Gus narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're lucky I got a ring out of this."


End file.
